Can I Keep You?
by Music Chick
Summary: «Tai x Sora x Matt» You decide! It takes a simple fool to keep someone in mind. It takes an even bigger one to keep them at heart. Now they face threats of seperation that will tear them apart and bring them closer together.
1. A Lesson Learned

"_Can I Keep You?"  
_«Tai x Sora x Yamato»

**A/N**: First, let me start off by saying this will be a «Tai x Sora x Yamato». But here's the best part. By the responses in your reviews, if the majority of the votes in this chapter all root for Tai, then solely in the next chapter it will slightly turn that way until the next chapter where everyone votes again. And the same way for Matt. See how it can always change? This fic may not be a fast hook up. It depends, once again, on your reviews. If it continues to linger then I'll give a final notice of the last vote. Also, in this fic only, the digital world never happened.

The setting is that all three have just finished their freshman finals and have become sophomores in their summer break. So I think that would make them sixteen. :D

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 1**

"A Lesson Learned"

- x - x - x - x - x -

Under plies of filth clothes, through clouds of stench, among heaps of trash, snored three high school newly sophomores into the wee hours of the morning. Finals can tire such fragile minds.

"**ZZ**zz…zz**ZZZ**zz…zz**ZZ**zz…"

"Tai," Sora grumbled in frustration tossing in the bottom bunk bed of his parent's apartment from yet another night of lack of sleep. Kari had spent the night at a friend's house. Was it mentioned three snoring high school sophomores? Make that two and a red eyed tomboy. What happened to her earplugs?

"Shut up," Matt growled at Tai from the top bunk to down below where the last teenager was fast asleep on a cot. Matt sunk his head under a pillow. Make that one snoring sophomore.

"**ZZ**zzz…**ZZZZZZZZ** –"

"_Shut up!"_ yelled Sora and Matt chunking the nearest object their hand found tangled in their sheets to Tai.

And of course, knowing Tai, the reaction to this sudden surprise in his sleep sent him rolling out of bed onto the floor with a thud yelping in pain. Matt scoffed pulling the covers over his head turning to his side away from everyone. At least something worked. Sora yawned having found her earplugs entangled with the bed sheets and rested her eyes for what hours left could be savored.

Tai moaned in pain. Friends could be rude. Sheesh. _Gross!_ Was he sitting on leftover jell-o? Oh, wait. That was the rest of the lo mien he didn't finish for dinner a week ago. Maybe it was time to clean up…Regardless of the unfair treatment Tai managed to find another pair of shorts to sleep in and crawled back in the cot.

"Glad I'm not sleeping in the top bunk tonight," he grumbled eyeing both of his sleeping friends until sleep began to catch up. Ah, sleep. How great it felt to lay under warm blankets, motionless and in peace.

"_Ohayo!"_ Kari's and T.K's yelled their joyful greeting slamming the bedroom door against the back wall with enough excitement to energize a power plant.

Tai screamed from shock in a high pitch tone pulling the covers close from the sudden wakening again. How rude! Sora, thanks to those earplugs remained unfazed in a very light snore. Who would have thought of it? Matt jumped sky high. He threw another random object at Tai for disturbing his peace once more, solely at T.K for the obvious, and then buried his head under his pillow. He wouldn't dare hit a girl.

"_Hey!"_ Tai protested. "What was that for?"

"Being you," he muffled.

"Well, thanks for the bruise!"

"It stinks in here," T.K stated pinching his nose scanning the growing jungle. "What did you guys eat?"

"Yeah," Kari followed suit. "More importantly, what did you do to my room? I go away for a few days and look what happens to my side. Should I get a tenet shot before coming in or what?"

Both males groaned turning on their stomachs this time pulling the covers over their head. Now wasn't the time for cheap jokes. It was still dark inside the room for crying out loud.

"Watch this," Kari elbowed her best friend tip toeing towards the bedroom window.

"Mmph?" Tai opened one eye raising his head enough to search his surroundings. It had gotten too quiet. That was when he saw it. His enemy. "Ah! The sun! Turn it off!" he begged. "Turn it oooofff!"

"A board?" TK asked Kari as she stood holding a sheet of wood sized to fit the window. She only giggled nodding her head. Her brother had bought it for days that he wanted to sleep in. As soon as she took it off sunlight had streamed into the room.

Matt sighed, sitting up in bed. There was no use in fighting them. "Happy? I'm up."

Kari gave a victory sign pulling T.K outside closing the door from behind. "Onii-san, Mom said it's your turn to clean the house and feed the bird. Sayonara!"

"Nani?" This time the athlete leader dragged himself out of bed. Wait a minute. "Man! I cleaned it last week! And since when did we get a bird? We don't have a bird."

"Since today," Matt grinned, tired, scratching his head.

"Hey, Matt."

"What?"

"I dare you to wake Sora up."

"…I like being alive," he thought better of it. The last time that dare was past Sora slugged Tai in the mouth and chased after the boy with her razor. It took a while for Tai's eyebrows to grow back. Of course, Matt took a picture of the new look. He planned to use it soon to scare the girls away.

"I'm not doing it."

"Who said you had to?"

"That's not fair. We're woken up but she gets to sleep? Yeah, right."

The blonde climbed down the ladder shrugging his shoulders. At that moment until he got to the toilet everyone else could wait. He paused in the bathroom doorway listening intently to silence. Right at that second he heard a smack then Tai yelp in pain. He laid his head on the doorpost with a thunk not the least surprised. This day started out with a hit, didn't it?

- x - x - x - x - x -

"I am _so_ sorry," insisted Sora with much sincerity holding an ice pack wrapped with a hand towel over Tai's swollen cheek and eye. The trio sat on a street curb outside of a crowded movie theater. It would be another hour until the movie they all wanted to see would show. "I was in the middle of an intense dream. But, you know, you shouldn't have grabbed me that way."

Tai scowled.

Matt grinned placing his hands behind his neck. "I heard they're looking for a new spokesperson for that company," he nodded to a building a far off. "I can see it now. The "King of Doodles" turn "The Human Punch Bag"."

It took every ounce of strength from Tai to hold his tongue. Instead of lashing he turned his head to him annoyed, squinting his eyes to mutter, "Aw, shut up."

Sora took the ice pack away to readjust the towel and to take a better look at the bruise. She spoke while examining it. "Oh, yeah. Hey, guys, don't let me forget. I'm supposed to help Mom this evening at the flower shop. I told her I'd be there around four."

Matt took a glance at his watch. "At four? We'd be in the middle of the movie."

The bush-hair soccer athlete took over the ice pack holding it over the bruise again. "Aw, come on, Sor. Can't you get out of it? We've been on a roll. This is summer. Enjoy the freedom while we still have it."

She smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry. She feeds me."

"And I haven't for the past three days?"

"Okay. She buys me clothes."

Matt interjected. "He did buy you that hair clip. And I got you that hat the other day."

She raised a brow seeing she was being cornered. "She pays the rent and buys the toilet paper."

Both male's faces faltered while a slight blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. There was a momentary silence.

"You don't have to be so touchy," Tai pouted.

"Look, the movie will be there tomorrow. We can all see it then."

"I'll trade the tickets in for tomorrow," Matt volunteered. "That way we won't risk losing these." He then pointed with his thumb behind him referring to the movie theater attempting to crack a joke. "I mean, unless you'd want to risk it tomorrow at the last minute sitting in the middle of that sob movie everyone's talking about. Tai, what's that line the tv commercials were using to draw people in?"

"Oh, yeah!" The athlete placed one hand on his chest, the other hand raised in the air palm side up speaking in a mocking overly drama way. He had placed the icepack to the side forgetting about it. " 'Keep me in mind, Yoshiro! Don't ever forget me. I'm better than her!' Bleech! Why do girls have to be that way?"

Matt shook his head. "Beats me, dude. Now, Sora, you're different. You're one of us."

For that moment she wasn't sure how to take that. She shoved her hands in her side jean pockets lowering her eyes. "One of you? If I'm not a girl what am I? A duck?"

Tai shook his head trying to clarify. "No. He means you're a girl. Yeah, a girl, but…uh…not…Or, you're a…What he said."

Matt elbowed his friend before he'd say anything else. "Sora, that's not what I meant. Wait, where are you going?" he asked watching her with her head lowered slightly, walking backwards. It seemed like she was thinking intensely before she spoke what was on her mind.

"I may have tomboyish tendencies like my mom puts it, but underneath it all I'm just a girl with different views."

"Sora, hold on –" Tai stood along with Matt.

"I do agree with you on that lame line," she continued. "Any moron can keep someone in mind. The true test comes if they can keep them at heart. Why can't more guys understand that?" With that she turned around heading to work.

Both guys looked at each other confused with her reaction.

The brunette threw his hands in the air. "Great. You try to tell a girl something and she takes it the wrong way! Way to go, Mr. Too Cool," he emphasized his point by punching the rock star on the arm.

Matt held his arm glaring at him. "Watch it."

"Look what you did. Now I have to go talk to her. That's _if_ she'll speak to me for a week."

"What I did? I think she took _both_ of us the wrong way. Don't you get what she said?"

Tai sighed kicking a stone on the cement in defeat. "Yeah. She thinks we think she's a duck." He hurried to explain himself with his goofy grin when Matt gritted his teeth. "A tomboy duck."

- x - x - x - x - x -

**A/N: **_So what should it be for the next chapter, folks?_ _Matt or Tai? Who are you going to help give points to? Keep in mind. If the person you voted for is out voted in chapter 2 you can always vote then to out number everyone for chapter 3. And please, no bashing characters, or your vote won't count._

- x - x - x - x - x -


	2. Upside Down

"_Can I Keep You?"  
_«Tai x Sora x Yamato»

**A/N**: The moment of truth has arrived. Nervous? Matt won over Tai with votes of 3-2. **Soramon**, was the tiebreaker.  
Didn't like the result? Spread the word and «**VOTE**» again!

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 2**

"Upside Down"

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Come in," Sora said as she battled her way through the 47th level of Donkey Madness.

The door to her bedroom opened and footsteps were heard scraping the wood panel flooring. She was too busy to look at her visitor and greet. If she beat the boss at this level she could win the Eternity Sword.

"Give me a sec – _Whoa!_ Where'd that come from? I lost!"

"Why are you upside down?"

Her eyes followed the voice to see Matt with a raised eyebrow. She could have taken this time to sulk from yesterday's incident or lash out but she didn't. Contrary to her stubborn ways she was too relaxed hanging upside down off her bed playing Donkey Madness with the television flipped upside down too. She and Tai agreed it gave a nice head rush feeling.

"Why are you upright?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"What's wrong? Afraid to try something new? Come on. Play the game in a different view."

"Um," he scratched his neck, "I'm not into the Donkey Madness."

"Hmm, pity," she spoke nonchalantly quickly wiping her nose with a hand then back to the game. "At least hang upside down with me. You'll make me dizzy having to look up."

He smiled in a shy-like manner staring at the floor. He understood it to be Sora's way of letting go what happened. He happily complied making his way over. "The last time I did this my parents were still together."

She started the game again when he was settled moving through the level. He watched as Sora made comments to the game's characters whenever it attacked her as if they could hear. He almost doubted if this was a good time to talk.

"I agree with your mom," he finally said.

That grabbed her attention

He continued. "You're a girl; one with different views. That's all. We weren't trying to say anything different. I respect you."

She scrunched her eyebrows. That was unexpected indeed. "Just so you know, I can be a girl, like, do girly things and stuff. It has happened before…Just so you guys know."

She then went back to the game.

"Okay," he acknowledged. "So…We're cool?"

"Always."

"Good." He looked around her room experiencing the new "view of life". Odd. Opposed to the mess they made at Tai's her room was nice and neat. He never noticed that before. He stared at the digital clock trying to make out the time. This hanging upside down thing wasn't him.

"I'd like to say longer but I have to go to band practice. I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

He rolled off the bed with a thump causing her to giggle. Standing to his feet he reached into his pant pocket taking a 5x7 card out in a blue envelop marked with her name in the front. He felt like a little kid again staring at the card trying to think of something to say. Sora paused the game.

"What's up, Matt?"

"Nothing…" He played it cool. "Here," he said handing it to her. A sudden wave of nerves and bashfulness flooded him. He had to leave and fast.

Sora took it making note of his nerves. Before she could ask what for he zoomed off.

"And they say girls are weird. Phf! Weirdo. What's this anyway?"

Turned out it was a greeting card with a picture of several daisies on the front. Curiousness peaked causing her to open and read what he wrote. If ever a tomboy could blush she did. It stated a short message of what she meant to him. The thing was it was signed "Love, Matt". Through out centuries women have always pondered on this strange predicament of friends writing a message signing "with love". What did it really mean? Did it mean "love, love", or was it just a brotherly love?

"Great," she read the card a millionth time. "Stupid Matt. What am I going to do when I see him?" But then a soft smile tugged on her lips. Matt.

"Oy," she slapped her forehead flicking the card across the room then resumed with the game. "Get a hold of yourself, girl."

Still, the thought lingered in her mind. Interesting.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Sooooo-raaaaaa!"

"I said _speak_ to the flowers, not yell, Block Head!"

Tai blinked, looked at his best friend, then back at the flowers. It seemed like the right thing to do. At least at the time it did.

Sora was at work later that evening in the flower shop wearing a pale red apron with her auburn shoulder-length hair pulled back in a high ponytail watering plants when Tai came to visit. She leaned over the deaf plant swiping way hanging bangs watered it, then touched a few leaves.

"There we go," she spoke to it. "Think green thumb, Tai."

He scrunched his eyebrows taking a look at his right thumb. He never really understood that saying. "Isn't that folklore? What's the point of it?"

"Tai," she sighed putting one hand on her hip. The other rested on the watering can where it sat on the table-filled plants adjacent to the entrance to the store.

"I'm joking," he swung an arm around her shoulders with a goofy grin plastered. "Hey, Sor, let's go watch a movie."

"Tai, I'm working. Mom won't be back until late. Can't we hang out then?"

"Yeah, but Matt traded the tickets in for today."

She pouted. She forgot about. Drat.

He poked her lightly on her side with his free hand. She crossed her arms stubbornly turning her nose up. He did it again. She closed her eyes clenching her teeth. Poke, he did again. And again. And again. She let out a defeated sigh laughing.

"Rent a movie and we'll set it up here."

"_Thank you!"_ he exclaimed throwing a hug in. "And you're not a duck."

She pushed Tai's hug away. "Excuse me? Did you compare me to a duck?"

Tai's faced faltered. "No! I said you weren't! Argh. Don't do this! Sora, movie night, remember?"

Her arms crossed again as her lips were pressed tightly together.

Tai's voice went little. "Sora? Sor…Hi?"

He poked her and she turned her head away crossing her arms. He poked her again, but she kept her ground. Again. And again. And again until every poke became lighter than the last. At last she threw her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

- x - x - x - x - x -

Matt shoved his cell phone in his back pant pocket adjusting the protective hard bass case's strap over his shoulders. He was in the mist of walking home for the day from band practice until he discovered the movie tickets in his wallet. He tried calling his best friends but neither got the phone.

Well, he wasn't that far from Sora's mother's flower shop. Maybe he could convince her mom to let her daughter go early. A smile pulled on his lips. He wondered what Sora thought of the card. He came to an abrupt halt.

What _did_ she think of the card?

Matt quickly searched his surroundings running his fingers through his blonde silky hair. He got her the card because, try as he may, well, he was never good voicing his deep feelings on caring. But did she take it the wrong way? It was already enough with his fan girls.

"She's my best friend," he tried to reason with himself. "There's no way she could have taken it the wrong way."

There. Much better. His feet began their journey again until he saw a flyer taped to a mailbox that caught his eye. A behind the scenes look it said. What the director's thoughts and motives were while making the popular movie that everyone was talking about.

Matt tore the flyer off, not before making sure no one was looking first, and tucked it in his other back pant pocket. If it wasn't for yesterday he would have cared less. He figured if he went there would be others that felt the same way as Sora.

His thoughts traveled back to his tomboy stubborn friend causing a smile to show. Would it be so wrong to show that he cared for her somewhat? Surely she already knew. There was always something different about that zany girl. She'd stand out in a crowd if ever in one. He turned the corner and entered the flower shop.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Tai, what am I going to do with you," Sora said hugging him.

Tai shouted in victory. "Yes! I'll go get Izzy's mini tv."

The two then heard the bell on the entrance door ring. He gave a victory sign seeing it was Matt. The other arm still hugged Sora. "Dude, change of plans. Her mom's gone for the evening and she's stuck here. I'm going to Izzy's to get a tv. You can go rent movies."

Matt's smile turned upside down. Something stirred in his stomach watching the two. "Did I miss something?"

Sora pulled away from Tai approaching Matt. "Sorry. We'll get this right soon. I'll be off sometime this week. I promise."

The bass player kept silent, eyes falling to the floor in thought, then to Tai.

"What bit your tongue?" Tai asked him.

"Did you tell her?"

"Huh? Tell her what?"

Matt gritted his teeth in practice of remaining cool waiting for his friends reply.

"Sure, I did." Tai ensured when it hit him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Tell me what?" Sora inquired.

Tai wore a smug grin. "That I wouldn't have a duck as my best friend. I'd go 'turkey', but people have their own preference."

Matt closed his eyes turning his head not the least bit surprised. Sora's brows rose slowly as her jaw dropped slightly.

"Get it?" he joked. "Go turkey? Hah! …Aw, Sora," she sulked. "I apologized earlier. Don't make me do it again. Get over it." A flower pot of gardenias were snatched quickly after a brief silence. He lowered his head offering it to her.

She shook her head. "Stupid Tai." She then turned to Matt. "Um, I didn't…get to thank you earlier about the card. It wasn't necessary." She blushed. "Can I hug you?"

Before Matt could answer he found himself in her embrace. In shock he looked at Tai then down at Sora. The last time they hugged was when they won a game of soccer when younger. Besides that, it was always her and Tai.

His arms hesitantly rose fighting with is mind eventually wrapping around her figure. His body relaxed.

"What card?" Tai demanded to know.

"You're welcome," Matt spoke softly. He then rested his head onto hers.

"What card?" Tai demanded again putting the potted flower aside.

"Why don't Tai and I both get your tv, bring it down here, then go rent movies? I'll even get the popcorn."

She lifted her head as her eyes sparkled. "Can we flip it over?"

"Hello," Tai stressed standing next to them. "What card?"

Matt grimaced from her request ignoring Tai. "How can I pass up a head rush…"

"Yea!"

"What car – "

"Shut up, Tai!" said Sora and Matt facing him.

Tai threw his hands in the air turning around speaking to the air. "I give up! You try to say sorry to a girl and you end up giving an arm and a leg! Then you ask a question and she turns your other best friend against you! Twisted. Too twisted, you hear me?"

"Tai – " Sora tried to interject pointing to his left.

"No!" he refused with his own stubborn tendencies with a hint of jealously. He faced them again. "Go ask _him_ for a card."

"Oh, Tai! Does that mean I still have a chance?" Jun shrieked in joy from behind. She clasped her hands holding them to her cheek dreamily.

The soccer athlete yelled in horror then joined Matt who was already hiding behind Sora.

"Where did you come from?" Tai dared to ask.

Jun giggled amused. "What's the point of having a bell over the doorway if no one hears it? Sora, can I have two roses?"

Sora chuckled at their reactions. "I tried to tell you, Tai. Sure, Jun. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Matt and Tai." Jun giggled again.

Matt pulled Tai outside laughing nervously. "Tai! I almost forgot." He spoke robotically. "We have to go get Sora's tv. Can you help me?"

Tai spoke in the same manner. "Why, yes, Matt. I can – _Run!"_

"Wait!" Jun cried after them. "Don't go! Sora, don't put those flowers away. I'll be back!"

- x - x - x - x - x -

**A/N**: Will in the next chapter Matt take the lead again, or will Tai (for lack of better words) tie them? It's your choice. Whose it going to be? «**VOTE**»!


	3. Déjà Vu

"_Can I Keep You?"  
_«Tai x Sora x Yamato»

**A/N**: The winner is...**«**drumroll please**»**...Matt! He won over Tai with votes of 6-4. Don't like the result? Help Tai out and **«VOTE»**!

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 3  
**"Déjà Vu"

- x - x - x - x - x -

It was a hot and sweaty day, but they didn't care. Greenery and thorns surrounded them threatening to dig deeper into their soft, velvet skin. As secret service men they were invincible. As boys, they were hungry.

Davis swatted at the branch that was in front of his face away leaving only three pairs of eyes looking out. He cut his hand in the process. Hiding in a thorny bush didn't seem like the best idea but Davis refused to admit that. Why knock on the door when they could watch the apartment from across the street to see if she'd come? After a scream from the cut he protested.

"Man, I'm hungry and it stinks in here. Whose idea was this?"

"Yours," Ken replied.

"Shut up. No one asked you," he pouted.

"Shouldn't have eaten that sausage and green tea, Davis," Cody said.

"Yeah, well, you should have and the cake."

"…What cake?" Cody asked Ken puzzled.

Ken shrugged his shoulders.

Davis nodded his head satisfied at Cody's confusion. "Exactly – Look! She's there! Let's go!"

Ken took hold of Davis' shirt by the back of the neck holding him back. If not, his friend would have pushed through the thorny bush to cross the street just so he could speak with Kari. "Just what are we going to ask her?

"Don't worry. I'm sticking with the plan. I'm just going to ask what she's doing tomorrow, ask her out, then bring her home in enough time for her surprise party." He flexed his muscles. "How can she refuse this?"

Cody grinned. "She has for the past years."

"I didn't understand the power of my good looks," he responded in a macho way. "Let's go do this…Ken? Who are you calling?"

Ken waved him to silence. The line was answered on the fourth ring. "Moshi moshi. May I please speak with Kari?"

Davis freaked trying to take the phone away. "Give me that! What are you doing?"

Cody held him back as Ken continued.

"Hi, Mimi…No, I understand I called your number instead of hers…How'd I know she'd be there? Tai told me…Really…_Really…**Really.**"_

"What?" Davis spoke dying to find out when Ken hung up. "What happened?"

"Mimi invited us over," Ken awkwardly grinned turning pink in the face.

"She invited you over and you didn't bother to let her know that I'm coming over for Kari? _What's wrong with you?"_

Cody's face turned red covering his face behind raised hands. "We've been seen."

Davis' eyes shot back to the apartment window, turned pale then laughed nervously, waving back. "How did they know we were here?"

"I did say she invited us over," Ken clarified. "Kari heard you yell."

Davis fell backwards out of the bush giving up his secret service man badge with an aggravated growl. How could girls do that?

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Kami alive, Tai, it was hilarious!" Sora laughed.

Tai dug in his ear; his attempt in "scratching" it. He then wiped the outcome on his pants grinning. "I was really rooting for him this time. Why my sister can't see his qualities is beyond me. Reminds me of someone. I still can't put my finger on who."

"Tai, I mean, come on, when Kari wants something done she won't linger. Hey! Watch it!" she commanded.

Tai cringed and apologized.

Both were in Sora's room playing Donkey Madness once again. Sora voted for the tv to be placed upside down. Tai voted on the left side. After two thumb wrestling matches, five ongoing "rock, scissors, paper" rounds, and a four minute rematch declaration containing of a "wet wily" session, the soccer athlete won. This time instead of lying on the bed they were sprawled out on their side on the cold, hard wooden floor. Turned out this side thing wasn't working for him: instead of playing the co-two player thing he was drifting to sleep and mistaken Sora's character as the enemy.

"I swear, I'll change this to a player verses player and beat you senseless it in. Wake up."

"Scratch my nose."

"…Say that again?"

"Scratch my nose."

"I heard you the first time, thick skull."

"Then why'd you ask me to repeat?"

"I'm trying to decide whether it's the sleep talking or to put my threat into action."

"Pause the game," he stated in defeat. He took this opportunity to sit up, stretch, yawn, and scratch his back. "Say, you are coming to my little sister's surprise party tomorrow, right? It wouldn't be a party without you."

She nodded placing the game control on the floor stretching. "Of course. I was trying to figure out what to give her. I took your advice and bought that reading lamp signing on it that "she could brighten anyone's day." Sounds good?"

"Too awesome. I said about the lamp, but I would have never thought about signing it. One favor…"

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in hesitation at first. "Can I sign my name on it too?"

"Tai!" she sat up shocked.

"I feel bad as it is!" he snapped. "It's not like me to not have spare change, okay?"

"So, ask your parents."

"Sora, subject myself to the-many-health-foods-I-could-buy-for-twenty-yen-lecture, or ask my best friend who will bail me out?"

Her face softened bringing a gentle smile with it as she looked into his eyes. What she wouldn't do for him and she knew the feeling was mutual. It wasn't as if he was lazy. He must have had to of been desperate to ask to share. Usually he'd be boasting to everyone every year as to what he got his sister. She flicked her right wrist to the direction of her closet in approval. And then something unexpected happened.

Tai pecked her quickly on the cheek.

That's right. In the excitement of it all he reached over to kiss her on the cheek as his thank you and zoomed off to find the lamp. Sora sat there dumbly. Somehow she found her hand covering the affected cheek lightly. What just happened?

"Sor, where's a magic marker? Man, could you have written any bigger? How am I suppose to sign my name?"

She stuttered her answer staring blankly at the paused video game. "Uh…th-the desk…on top."

"See it. Oh, look, there's an orange one. I always liked that color. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"What's all the excitement about? Kari's party?"

At the sound of her blonde friend she came back down to reality. Shaking off the event she greeted Matt who was standing at the entrance. "What'd you get her?"

"A reading lamp. Tai said she wanted one."

Tai paused from signing. He shoved the top back on throwing the marker at a wall with a groan. Sora laughed slapping a hand over her forehead. Matt placed both his hands on his hips with a confused, yet wry grin commenting.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone where markers are used as pointless darts and lamps are signed by none other but the King of Doodles."

- x - x - x - x - x -

It was the next evening. The surprise party that was held at Tai and Kari's place, everyone could agree, seemed like déjà vu. When Kari opened her third present it was obvious that word got around. At least Matt was able to rectify his present and asked his little brother before the event for help. Tai was in a corner pulling at his tall, bushy hair. Mimi whispered a suggestion into Kari's ear as to how to calm him down. Kari gasped with joy, jogged over, and kissed her brother on the cheek then squeezed a tight hug thanking him loudly for his thoughtfulness. That did the trick. Davis shot over to her asking for the same treatment as well. Her response?

"I saved my last one for the day for my big brother. Maybe next time."

Sora brought a video camera and taped the whole blessed event who then in turn gave it to Yolie to make copies for everyone as they walked home together. When they parted their separate ways Sora's thoughts trailed back to yesterday afternoon with Tai's reaction.

Something didn't seem right. That wasn't the Tai she knew. To kiss her on the cheek and act like nothing? Okay, alright, some things were unexplainable with him. She would give him the benefit of the doubt; an innocent gesture, the same as with Matt and the greeting card. Boy, did all these benefits seem to be flying one right after the other. Speaking of which –

"Hey, Matt! Matt, wait up," Sora called finding Matt almost a block ahead of her. He must have taken a short cut. When she caught up her left hand leaned against his shoulder as she bent over putting the other hand on her stomach. "Wow. Never full sprint after a full meal."

He chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, it's true," she winked gently elbowing him.

"Ah. I see. Do as I say, not as I do," he elbowed back with a wink.

"You got it."

"I think I can do that. That was a nice thing with the video camera," said Matt.

"Me? Don't be modest, Matt. You and T.K wrote her a poem."

Seeming somewhat uncomfortable with her statement he only nodded with a brief smile casting his eyesight downward and turned to walk away. She reached out and touched him on the shoulder again.

"It wasn't said to praise. I'm just saying it was sweet of you. Correct me if I'm wrong but there may be a softer, vulnerable, human side to Matt Ishida after all."

He looked at her, the kind of look that said around the lines of 'how do you do that' in a sort of wonderment. "Don't spread the word to my fans. It'll ruin the hard edge I've developed since childhood," he cracked a joke.

"You secret is safe with me," she held a peace sign.

"May I?" Matt offered his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sora became puzzled. What the heck was he doing?

"I'm offering my arm," he stated dryly. "That's what someone like me would do when he'd like to walk a girl home."

"Oh."

"…So…"

Ooohhh…Wake up, girly. You're not slow.

She accepted, shyly, linking her arm with his. They both headed to her apartment. "I might get used to this," she said after a few blocks.

That set off a full blown conversation over their younger years. Even when they entered the apartment they were full of laughter continuing to spill secrets. It would have continued if it weren't for her mother announcing that family would be arriving shortly. Matt bowed saying goodbye, was halfway out the door and stopped. Sora asked what was wrong.

"Absolutely nothing. Just that I had a thought. If I'd ask you to go somewhere with me the next day will you be working?"

"I'll split the time if I have to. What's up?"

"I may have a soft side, but I'm not…Listen, I saw this flyer the day after our misunderstanding," he took it out from a pocket and handed it to her. "I was going to go alone to listen to the director to understand what you said, but if you don't want to I'd totally –"

"One o'clock at the musical theater," directed Sora accepting the friendship invitation as she read it over. "I appreciate this. Between you and me," she handed it back, "don't spread the word that I can be a girly girl. It'll ruin the tomboyish appearance I've developed since childhood. Though I'm not sure how well we'll comprehend his insights: Neither of us have watched the movie."

"So? We all know the main parts to it."

"Matt, you don't need to do this."

"I want to. One o'clock, you say?" There seemed to be a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yep."

"Until then," he said.

He could have left and ended that there. But, still, to today she'd say this event made an impression in her heart. It left her stunned. Matt took both his hands, kissed the inside tips of his fingers, took her hands and pressed his with hers, then gently guided hers to her cheeks.

Sora found herself in the same dumb state as yesterday. To top it all off, he stood there, the twinkle in his eyes remaining with a much deeper emotion she couldn't identify. With a bow, he whispered his goodbye and departed.

- x - x - x - x - x -

**WARNING**: If there is a tie (and no "double voting" from the same author on the same chapter) then I'll just have to choose. **«**snickers**»** I might just choose one to stir things up - lol!


	4. Choices

"_Can I Keep You?"  
_«Tai x Sora x Yamato»

_**A/N**:_ _Matt won over Tai again with votes of 4-2. Read the a/n at the end for an important annoucement_. Also, this chapter isheavy foreshadowing for the future. My plans are slowing unfolding. «evil laugh echos around»

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 4**

"Choices"

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Nice game, dude," Tai shouted to a soccer teammate as he zipped his sports bag closed.

After taking a swig of water from a bottled container he swung the bag strap over his shoulders, threw the container away and headed home. Some friends on the school soccer team wanted to catch up and play some ball that day at a newly built soccer field in another nearby park. They weren't counting on the sweltering heat. Tai wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his left arm then wiped it on his shirt. First thing on his list was to go straight home and take a shower. He couldn't look this good and repel the ladies with stench.

Hey! What a brilliant idea! How come Matt never thought of that? Then again, smelling nice does has its advantages. Scratch that.

_What in the world,_ he thought as he past a moving van half full.

He back tracked to the van, made sure no one was looking, and looked inside studying the furniture. This was the eighth one he saw in front of Sora's apartment this month. Twelfth if he counted the past two months. And that didn't count the ones he saw around his block. The news did say rent was going up like crazy around town, but if this kept up there was going to be a lot of empty apartments. He made a decision to call Sora after his shower.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Someone tell me their interpretation," the director of the movie pressed a button on a remote which activated the screen projector.

There was a small gathering that showed for this meeting. Opposed to this movie being a big hit the director purposely put the fliers out for a day picking only one random block (the one Matt happened to be on); thus, hoping for only a handful. Even so, life could be unpredictable. That was why the flyer stated its meeting place to be at the musical theater.

Sora and Matt sat at the back of the crowd listening to each enthusiastic answer. They looked at each other sort of lost. After the short scene that the director played how the heck did these people get the outrageous notion that this woman loved the man?

It turned out to be a short summary showing the young couple when kids playing spin the bottle at the beach, then married when young, then she left him for a bigger life in the city (opposed to the country) being engaged to another (regardless of still being married to the other). She comes back to get a divorce after being gone for five years but he won't sign the papers, as in he wouldn't let her go. Then this ongoing battle with her of loving both goes on. By the time she finally realizes her love is for her husband he gives up on her and signed those papers and disappears. That's where Tai got the famous line from the tv trailer of the woman begging the man to stay because she was the only one for him and the misunderstanding with Sora started.

"It's too dramatic," Sora whispered to Matt. "This is what all the big fuss is about? I thought it was something different."

Matt grimaced slouching in the seat. This movie was too melodramatic. To make matters worse there was no way to discreetly sneak out. The things guys would do to prove their friendship…

"You, in the back," the director motioned to Matt. Matt's eyes widened in fear. "You've been quiet all this time."

The gathering all turned to the two friends. Sora gulped and sunk in her seat too. Like him, she wanted to come to this thing, but not to be noticed.

"Hai," the director laughed. "A quiet man is an interesting creature. He learns by observing from a far and from it forms out self lessons. What are your thoughts?"

"Uh…" He turned to Sora with 'help' spelled on his face.

Sora cleared her throat sitting up to his rescue. "We, uh, we were thinking…" She cleared her throat again quickly. "Love is always the most misdiagnosed answer. This wasn't a focused love story or drama at all."

Matt leaned into her side whispering a warning. "Don't go into much detail. We don't know much."

"Interesting development," the director commented rubbing his chin. "Elaborate."

The gathering all turned back to them. Sora's face turned red. Matt lowered his eyes in a silent prayer.

"I think," she continued, "I think it's about life and the choices we make. Life is what we make it. It's not a video game where you can reset when things aren't going the way we planned."

"So, you're saying it was fate?" the director pushed.

"No," said Sora. "I'm saying plain and simple the choices we make it life. It's unpredictable. She made her choice. Her last one, unfortunately, came late for him. She couldn't keep him."

"Interesting concept," the director spoke. "Would anyone else like to comment before I share?"

Matt nudged Sora with a smile as the director went on his business. "Way to go."

"You owe me," she sat back in relief.

"How about now? Want out?"

She glanced at the director then to the backdoor. She winced in almost a guilt-like way. "They'll see us."

Matt leaned in resting his forehead on hers. His previous thought vanished when she admitted the same feeling. A wide smile spread across his face after a soft chuckle. "What are the chances of seeing them again?"

Silence was her answer staring back. Then in a sudden decision she took his hand and both sped walked back out into the world to freedom.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"I have a confession to make," Sora admitted. The both of them were long gone from the musical theater and were staring into a music store window at some of the new hot releases. Their arms, like yesterday, were linked. "I saw the beginning of it."

"Of what?" he said nonchalantly reading a poster that was displayed.

"Of 'it'. On the internet." He turned his attention to her puzzled. "Whoever hot posted it only got their hands on the first thirty minutes."

"When did you see it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Last night."

"And you didn't call me?"

Sora laughed out loud.

Matt removed his arm shoving his hands in his pockets speaking cool and collect. "I fail to see what's so funny."

She tucked her hair behind her ears amused. "Matt, thee days ago you wouldn't be caught dead watching it. Then this sudden interest. What gives?"

His answer was simple. "Like I said. I wanted to see what you liked so much about it and what caught your attention. Now I have."

She blinked. Again. And again. She was speechless. What did he find out? Was there something in the food to make both her friends start acting so weird? Talk about life choices. Her cell phone rang. She answered it, mouthed to him it was Tai, then told Tai that the reception were she stood was bad.

"Tai," she struggled to hear, "Call me later. Or, where are you? Moshi moshi?" She frowned hanging up. "The connection cut. What time is it?"

"One-thirteen," he checked his wrist.

"Walk me to work?"

A sincere smile shown nodding his head once which was answered by a smile of her own. He offered his arm again.

"Guys!" Tai greeted from behind. Matt jumped. "Whoa, acting guilty?" he teased.

Matt shook his head with muse. "Tracked us down with GPS?"

"I shouldn't have to if you wouldn't sneak off without me."

"Sneak off? Whoa-ho!" Sora slapped his back. "Those are strong words for someone playing soccer this morning."

Tai's face faltered having been caught in his own joke. "I'll get you, Takenouchi. Just you wait."

She dragged every word spoken with a daring grin. _"And do what?"_

"This." He poked her with a coy expression.

Her face faltered too. "Kamiya Taichi, you're dead meat."

"Am I?" he poked her again.

Matt rolled his eyes watching this take place.

"Don't make me hurt you," she warned.

"I'm so scared I'm shaking in my pants," he teased in a mocking child's voice.

"What are you doing? Asking for me to hurt you?"

"Nah," she swung an arm around her shoulders. "Just missed you. _Ouch!"_ Sora flicked his abs. He pulled away holding the throbbing area. "What type of finger exercises do you do?"

"This is cute," Matt commented raising a brow in a distant voice. "Really, it is. Though I'm honored to have front row seats to witness this flirtatious event, Sora, work bids."

He couldn't help it. Something inside rose, hairs standing on ends watching them. It wasn't anger. No, no. It was something else. Ticked. Yes, that's it. Ticked because he didn't have the same type of free friendship with her as did Tai. What did Tai have that he didn't? Every time those two were together there was this soft, quiet, awkward at times, kind with spurts of spontaneousy. He couldn't understand it, but he wanted that comfort mixed in with their friendship too. Ordering Sora around was the wrong thing to do as he soon learned.

She jerked her head back. "What? Where's _your_ statue?"

"Shouldn't have done that," Tai warned.

"Statue?" he asked kind of lost with this sudden development.

"Hai. Statue."

"Really shouldn't have done that," Tai emphasized.

"With someone as high and mighty as yourself you should have a statue built in your honor."

He held his hands up. "Gomen. I just don't want you to be late."

She sighed not able to remain lashful. "You have a strange way of showing it."

"Work? Good timing," Tai said. "Sor, when we get there I need you to clear something up for me." All three began their descent to the flower shop.

"What's that?"

"Which plants am I suppose to talk to and which do I touch?"

She let air out deeply with a sheepish grin to Matt. "Tai, it's chemistry and appreciation. Nothing more."

"Eh? Chemistry? Don't use school on me. I have a legal license to be lazy until further notice. I did like you said to my mom's plant and I swear they turned brown right in front of me. Good thing I found some change under the couch cushions and in my spare soccer shoes."

Matt and Sora laughed.

"Sor?" Tai was serious this time. There was this uncomfortable hesitation. Then asked looking away in a light voice as his face tightened. "How many more people moved out from your apartments?"

"A few more. You heard the news. Rent is sky rocking because of the economy, blah blah. What about yours, Matt?"

"Hmm? Yeah, a few too. Dad says he makes enough for us to still be comfortable."

"Let's make a pact," Tai said. "If the newscaster's predictions are correct and Japan is going into a recession we'll keep in touch, even if it's through email."

Matt spoke. "You're talking like you might leave the country."

Tai stayed silent in their walk watching the sidewalk go by.

Sora asked with alarm. "Your family's not moving, are they? Tai?"

His quivering answer was low. "I didn't want to say. We're finding out tonight."

Stunned, all three stood still. Matt's mouth dropped staring a hole at his best friend. Sora's eyes began to water. These predictions and moves have been going on for months with this month, so far, being the worst. Businesses were shutting down. Many buildings in whole were becoming vacant. Tai must have known for a while about his family situation ony to get concerned at the last straw.

Sora hugged him for a while; Matt came over putting a hand on his back lowering his head. After what seemed like forever Sora wiped her eyes and linked her arms with both of the most valuable best friends a girl could ever have finishing their walk. Movie or not, Sora's concept seemed true in this situation: Life is unpredictable. She forgot to mention it was also unfair.

- x - x - x - x - x -

**A/N: **For just this one chapter I couldn't decide what this vote would count for. So this time there will be **2** «**VOTES**»! Cast your votes on not only which guy _**but** also for what situation should follow for the next chapter. Keep your votes within reason, please, using what's happened so far. I won't have anything drastic, like having one jump off a bridge or anything. Lol! I'll gather all suggestions and compare them taking each into consideration to my plan._

_Got it? **2 **_«**VOTES**»: 1) Matt or Tai? 2) Situation?


	5. Double Minded Waters

"_Can I Keep You?"  
_«Tai x Sora x Yamato»

_**A/N**: Attention fanfiction shoppers; may I have your attention: There has been a tie. I repeat, there is a tie. Tai to Matt: 4-4. So, one wonders: What will happen this chapter?  
_**«**snickers**»  
**This overwhelment to be mean overcame me. : p

There will be footnotes towards the end to translate a few words.

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 5**

"Double-Minded Waters"

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Okay, I've made a list of reasons why you can't go," Davis announced to Kari in an urging manner taking sheets of paper that were rolled together and bound by a rubber band out from his back pant pocket. When he loosened it, it unrolled in a scroll-like fashion, each ends of the paper stapled to the other end. It rolled onto the floor and past the other eleven friends standing around.

It was a gloomy day much depicted to everyone's feelings as each reason that was expressed insistently at the park across the street from Tai's apartment surrounded each thoughts with heavy weights of blankets.

"Reason five," he continued, "There will never be another girl that could ever take your place. Reason six, prom hasn't come yet. Reason seven, I'm still waiting for the right time to ask you to prom – so what if it's five years away. Reason eight," he trailed from the list, eyes becoming misty. It was becoming too emotional to finish his list long of reasoning's. In defeat, he rolled the list back up bounding it with a rubber band once more and handing it to her.

Kari was so touched and moved she followed the same actions only to add hugging him. Yesterday was the beginning of emotions when she told her best friend, T.K, the news and did their best to spend their last night together. But now with all twelve of them together in support and Davis being his usual self it was a lot to take in; so much that everyone came together forming one hug around the two beloved friends. They almost didn't hear the Yagami parents calling form across the street. It was time to go.

"No," Sora sobbed holding onto Tai as the mounds of hugs dissipated. "No, I can't let you go." Wet stains were being created on his shirt. "It's a bad dream. This isn't happening. Who said you have to go? Who do you think you are?"

Tai swallowed his pain hugging her tight. If he didn't he would be a mess and then his sister would be all over again and then everyone else would be. Where would that get them?

"Do something, Taichi," Sora's voice ached with sorrow. "Your plans usually work. Do something. Think of something. Anything!"

"Get a hold of yourself," he forced himself to be strong in a small, soft tone opposed to how he really felt right that second. "The girl I know wouldn't let something so little tear her apart. New Zealand isn't that far away. I'll…"

He looked at his sister's eyes who in returned awaited for any type of direction, and then to Sora, whose own held a desperate, unknown hope in an almost vulnerable way. He took hold of her upper arms prying her away. His voice intentionally cracked near the end. "I'll come back when you least expect it. It'll take more than ocean to keep me away from my friends."

Mr. Yagami honked the horn as his wife entered the car. Kari gave a quick peck on T.K's cheek then ran off to the car crying. T.K blinked his tears away with his eyes downcast. He couldn't bear to have the image of his best friend driving away. He turned and walked away.

Matt spoke to Sora gently standing beside her. "Let him go. It's time."

She ignored him fighting the urge to bawl all over again looking down to the ground then back to Tai.

"Let me go." It seemed the brunette said it more for himself than anything. "Do you trust me?"

The third honk brought them both out of a silent, agonizing stare.

"I trust you. Always," she murmured.

A sad smile crept on his face, longing dripping from his eyes. He broke from the magical stance turning to Matt. He held out a hand. A deal was to be made. "Take care of her while I'm gone, will you? There's no one more I trust than you."

Matt slowly held out his until their hands clasped giving a firm nod. Then Tai turned, the honks had formed to a continuous long stream of noise, and without notice he gave a quick kiss on her delicate soft cheek and full sprinted to the car. Left behind were eight solemn kids, a slightly confused blonde, and a stunned tomboy. If it was the last thing she did she'll never forget that moment. Again, her right hand lightly touched the affected area as the Yagami's car drove off into unknown territory. And just like that he was gone. Her best friend in the whole wide world gone.

Just gone.

- x - x - x - x - x -

How funny it was to see that each person had their own story to tell, live, and continue. How funny to really notice each new step on each different sidewalk would bring you to some place new. How ironic ad cynical that chances were you'd never see them again. How cruel that life and Father Time were closely related in refusing to move backwards. My, how cunning Fate must think himself to be.

For the rest of the day the once trio, turned to pair, wandered around town in silent thought watching life pass by. They ended up by the beach watching the gently roaring waves swoosh back and forth on the coastline. Matt thought it best to buy fast food; after all, it was evening.

"Sora, you have to eat."

Try as he might he failed in doing so. His concern grew as she remained silent. She hadn't said anything since that morning. Not a joke, a small smile, nothing.

The auburn teen closed her eyes breathing in the ocean air when a soft breeze came their way spreading her arms out to the side and tilting her head back. When it died down she kicked her shoes off walking to the edge of the waves and plopped down to the sand letting the water soak through her clothes. There was dullness that seeped from her eyes.

"Sora?" he stood next to her, his concern growing. He held out a hand stooping. "Give me your hand."

"Momma always said," she spoke in a monotone, "the next best thing to a garden was the ocean. It could cure anything."

"Get up. You're getting soaked."

She ignored his request. Instead, she stared off into the horizon squinting her eyes. "But how can healing waters at the same time make wounds? Why New Zealand? It's more expensive to move out of the country than just find another place."

"Maybe for them it was more complicated than he told us."

"…Sit with me," she patted the soggy sand as the remnant of a wave came through. "That's one thing I like about you: You're a good listener."

"Ah…" he measured the distance of the drier sand. "Why not a few feet back?" The suggestion no sooner shriveled when there was no response or movement. Regardless of the silent heave to himself of protest, he sat next to her in the wet sand. "Or, then again, I've always longed to feel cool water and crush sand with my butt at the same time. Heard it exfoliates the butt pores. Is yours as smooth as a baby's bottom yet?"

She guawffed a laugh after trying to fight it and rested her head on his shoulder still staring ahead. "I've never heard of a callus behind. What in the world?"

He laughed quietly to himself. All this time his left hand had held the bag of fast food on the palm of his hand in the air. It was then he brought it to her attention in silence. Her lips twisted debating. He waved the bag in a circular teasing way. She lifted her head eyeing it then snatched it away gazing at Matt with a teasing air opening the bag to eat. Sora then rested her head on his shoulders again.

Usually, Matt would have stiffened not being used to this form of contact. His father wasn't taught from a young age that it was okay to cuddle or hug close love ones all the time. And he did his best to restrain contact from his mother the few times he saw her. Plus, the fans didn't help at all. But with Sora somehow she worked her way into erasing his teaching; how, was a mystery. With an awkward, shaky arm being raised he found himself laying it across her shoulders. His reward was a gentle 'thank you' in between bites.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Hold on," Mimi sighed standing from her seated position from an umbrella covered bench.

She and Yolie were at the beach watching Sora in her previous location at the shore with the same dullness expression plastered on her face, listless. It had been nearly a month since Tai and Kari's move. Her stance with others improved – only when she wasn't at the beach. It had become a ritual every evening or afternoon to do so after work. The waters had much healing to.

This evening Matt was at band practice and so left the girls in charge to hand out with her. Mourning is a natural process, this they knew. Only Sora wouldn't let them help. An "all is okay" would play out until they reached the beach. And so, the others would sit back and watch and listen and wait. Only it was herd to find peace seeing Davis was calling Yolie then Mimi (switching calls) in need to talk to someone. This time it was Mimi's turn; hence, her sigh.

"_My girl emailed me,"_ he sobbed on the line. _"I'm so happy."_

She did a double take. "That's funny. You don't sound happy."

"_And it was funny too!"_ he bawled.

Mimi's face faltered pulling the phone away from her ear turning to her friend. It wasn't so healthy for one's complex to undergo so much stress. It would be necessary to send him extra bath salts later. After taking hold of herself again she walked away to calm him and hopeful not become emotional herself...if that was possible.

"Hi, Matt," Yolie greeted in surprise with a little jump. If he would have never placed his bass case down she wouldn't have noticed him there. "Sorry. Guess I was too much into watching Sora and listening to Mimi's conversation at the same time. How'd practice go?"

He sat sideways to watch all three scenes at once. He spoke with satisfaction. "We've nailed the new one. Can you stop by tomorrow? I have an idea on the part we were working on that maybe one of your software programs could jazz up."

"I'll be glad to," she agreed.

He asked the next question watching Sora and in a softer tone. "For how long?"

She sighed. "Long enough. Let's face it. We all miss them, but it's almost as if when he left a part of her went with him."

He agreed silently, yet there was a sort of sad longingness as he watched the tip of the waves crash into Sora's knees. He cleared his throat shaking whatever it was that was overcoming him reaching to his side of his bass case. It rested horizontally on his lap.

"You okay?" Yolie asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Sure," he answered indifferently. "Tai was a great guy. It affected us all differently. Give me a second," said Matt opening the case. Within minutes he removed an object and headed over to his best friend. "Good evening, sunshine!" he greeted with a smile in his voice hiding the object behind him. "Are you a raisin yet?"

Sora broke out of her stance sighing with a smile. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Shucks. Here I am thinking I can give my new trunks a try and you're ready," he grinned. "And to think you cared."

"By all means," she accepted his hand to help stand up. She gave a glance at some people passing by. "Please do make a fool of yourself out there. Your fans are always waiting for the chance to corner you."

He raised a golden brow; she, her auburn. He caved chuckling. "Yeah, I'll never do that alone again. Are you freezing? Do you need a towel?"

"Nah. I'm fine," she reassured then motioned to his back. "What are you holding?"

"Oh, uh…" there was a slight blush that crept pulling it out. "Cheer up, sunshine. I'm sad too, but you know what I heard? If you smell a tulip it soothes the soul. I tried it today. It sure worked for me."

Sora's eyes widened as all she could say was, "Wow…Arigato." She accepted it and hugged him tight. "Walk me home?"

He gazed at her with a tender smile. "Aren't you going to smell it?"

"Poor Davis," Mimi commented walking over oblivious to the situation that was occurring, unbeknown that Yolie was hot on her trail to stop her to no avail. "By the time I calmed him down Ken came over…" She stopped short; Yolie bumped into her back immediately after. Matt and Sora stood apart from each other in shy-like manners. _"Nooo,"_ she dragged the word not believing her sight while spurts of laugher fell in between. "What's going on here? Do my eyes deceive me?"

Sora smelt her tulip. "Come here, girl," she motioned. "Smell this. They say it's another remedy."

"Are you sure? Remedy for what? I am the queen of remedies. I've never heard of that," she made her point clear smelling it. "I don't smell anything and I don't feel different. What beauty store ripped you off? Give me the name and location. I'll set them straight."

"Oy, vey," Yolie smacked her forehead rolling her eyes.

Matt only smiled to himself offering his arm to Sora whom gladly accepted.

"Home, kind sir."

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Bye, Mimi!" Sora waved as her friend entered the elevator to her apartment.

Yolie's stop was the one before. Now it was just the two of them. Off they were to her place chattering away, their arms still linked as the sun sat on the horizon showing off its pastel colors in the sky. Every once in a while when she thought he wasn't looking she turned her head to quickly inhale the tulip's heavenly scent. Matt pretended not to notice. Rearing the corner they decided to make a game out of all the moving trucks they saw, commercial and passenger. Whoever counted the most by the time they got to her door had to bake the other cookies – not a big deal, yes, but one Matt was looking forward to win. One less thing to cook, the better.

"Ichi ju nana**(1)**!" she exclaimed interjecting before her friend could claim it. "Ha! Listen, I'd like mine chew, yet with crumbs. Gooey, but not soggy. Understand?"

"Ichi ju hachi**(2)**! Gomen, I was busy finding another one. What was it you were saying? Ah, yes, that you'd be willing to make four dozen plates for me? Why arigato. I'd be honored."

"Get over it, Ishida. You know you'll lose," she teased.

"You speak mighty high for one that's a point away."

"Don't flatter yourself," she elbowed him. Just then her cell phone rang. She answered. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Konnichiwa, Sora-chan! Guess what I'm eating? It's the strangest thing!" _

Sora stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God! Taichi?" she screamed for joy jumping up and down. _"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"_

"_I know. They say a true famous person is never truly appreciated until they go missing. Tell me, did you mourn standing in front of my old apartment wasting tissues? Did you have to spread the news to all of my fans? Ever since Matt let me do that guitar solo that night my life was never the same, babe. I can't believe he cut me off when I was signing that spontaneous song. I can tell you the story again but I wouldn't want to bore you with the details."_

She breathed out a smile swatting away her hanging bangs. Life danced back into her eyes. She then noticed Matt standing next to her. Oh, dear. For a sec, she forgot all about Matt. She quickly placed the conversation on speakerphone and they continued on their way. "For a guy you really talk too much."

"_Oh, I see. I see the thanks I get. No 'Hi, Tai!' 'I miss you a lot, Tai!'"_ he mimicked sourly._ "Nope. None of that. Where's my marmalade? Meeko! Get out of there! **That's mine!**"_

"Tai?" Matt said in a happy shock. "Is that you? My God, man, you do nag a lot."

"_Nani? Matt? Thanks a lot. Don't let her suck you in."_

Sora snickered. "Feed your cat more often. It won't steal your food any longer. I've missed you, Big Guy. Fill us in. What took so long to call?"

"_Just got phone service. Had to trade a video game to my sister so I could make the first call. You?" _

"Walking home," she said tiredly. They had reached her apartment and were entering the elevator. "Guess what? Been going to the beach lately. The waves haven't been high at all."

"What's it like there?" Matt asked.

"_English, English, English. Did I mention they speak English?"_ he stated sarcastically. _"It's a big change. Just going to the store and someone running after you speaking another language that you're not fluent in, is scary." _

"What do you mean? What happened?" Matt asked. The elevator doors opened and they walked together down the hallway.

"_Eh? A crazy lady running after us. Turned out Kari accidentally knocked over her little monkey, you know, the ones with the little red hats, and she kept waving a cup in her face…Hello? Anybody there? Helloooooooooo?"_

There stood both Matt and Sora, still, in fear, in front of her doorway watching movers packing and moving furniture out the doorway. A pair had to push through them at first because they were so much in a daze. Sora's mother made the decision to move without her consent.

"Momma?" Sora rushed in to find her. The phone was stuffed in her pocket forgetting the conversation with Tai due to shock. "What's going on?"

"There you are. I was going to call. Hurry, dear," her mother instructed handing her her schoolbag. "They're almost done."

"Momma, I don't understand," tears streamed down her cheeks glancing at her surroundings and at Matt who was making his way over.

Her mother looked at her with a torn heart. She did her best to explain after quickly telling a mover what to do with a vase. "I calculated our funds again this morning from our family business. Sweetheart, with this recession people aren't wanting to buy flowers. Our profits dropped three times the norm. In other words, we can't afford it any more. I didn't want to worry you but we're two months behind in rent. Honey, I'd do anything to keep you here with your friends, but this time it isn't possible. We have to change with the times. Please, try to understand." She then addressed Yamato. "Goodbye, Yamato. You've been a good friend to my daughter."

Unconsciously, the tulip inSora's other hand fell to the floor. This wasn't possible. It was a nightmare; a horrific nightmare swirling and swooshing about creating nausea. Matt reached over holding her in an embrace, him too in shock amidst the busy atmosphere all around; her cell phone making its shrilling noise again. No amount of ocean or tulips could wash or ease the soul. Fate won. The trio was officially separated.

- x - x - x - x - x -

**A/N: **  
Who's going to get the upper edge here: Matt or Tai?  
You guys know what to do: «**VOTE**»!

1. Ichi ju nana **– **seventeen

2. Ichi ju hachi **–** eighteen


	6. Baka's and Tenshi's

"_Can I Keep You?"  
_«Tai x Sora x Yamato»

**A/N**: _Tai won over Matt 5-1! _My goodness. I must say, this was a major change. And to those who did vote for Tai my plot became…oh, how do you say…amusingly pleasurable (seeing that I am partial to both pairings). Don't like the outcome this time? «**VOTE**»!

A special note to **_Inner Beauty _**for making my day: You rock. And **_Takeru's Lost Angel_**:-p Instead of England, why not Canada? It's always Canada's fault. A perfect place for Sora to sit and blame all life's problems on, _eh?_ _muahahahahahahahahaha! _:-p nah, j/k.

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 6  
**"Baka's and Tenshi's"

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Sir?" A woman in her late fifties harshly spoke adjusting the baggage strap on her left shoulder. She felt cramped in the narrow airport seat with her larger body and had accidentally kicked one of her many surrounding luggages a few feet away. Perspiration trickled down her thick neck as she tried to catch her breath from the long walk she had endured from the terminal to the passenger pickup area. "Where's a gentleman when you need one?" she muttered with an attitude. Being tired added to the factor. "Sir! Hello?"

The young man lowered the newspaper he was reading, his thoughts interrupted. Despite his youth age in his face showed. Life had taught him to listen before speech and watch before action. He quizzedly nodded his head once signaling his given attention.

"Can you find it in your heart to retrieve my luggage?" she continued to speak harshly pointing to it. "I'd do it, but it'll knock all the wind out of me. And I wouldn't dare compete with this 'toothpick community' made airport."

He turned to eye out the area until the abandon suitcase was spotted among people stepping over it. He rose, retrieved it, and placed it right beside the woman. He would have sat back down to continue his reading were it not for seeing the woman soaked in her own sweat. As the woman hissed 'what's wrong?' he continued to search his pockets until the object he wanted was contained. With it in hand he pulled it out and offered it to her. Astounded, she stared at it as if she never seen it before. "I couldn't possibly," was her reply. "Offer it to a nice girl your age; not me."

A sincere smile revealed as she said, "Gentlemen do exist, ma'am."

She blinked eventually accepting his offer. "You must give me an address were I can return your handkerchief; dry cleaned, of course."

"It's on me," he chuckled reassuring her. "Going to, or heading home?"

"Goodness, home," her countenance softened wiping away all signs of perspiration. "Kami intended man's feet to stay on the ground and that's what I attend to do from now on. Say, aren't you…" she racked her brains trying to place him. Her face wrinkled because of it; eyes becoming narrow staring a hole in his face. "I've seen you some where."

He started to become uncomfortable reaching out for the newspaper. "Everyone has a twin," he suggested.

"No, I'm certain I've seen you somewhere. Oh, my! Are you famous?"

The quizzed look returned, half amused. He laughed to himself lowering his head. He was quick to regain his composure placing a finger over his lips; his attempt in asking for his identity to remain anonymous. The woman, however, clasped her hands in delight with a squeal.

"I knew it! I knew it was you the whole time!" she jumped becoming caught off guard when he quickly shushed her. "Yes, of course I won't breathe a soul to anyone," she spoke this time in a hush tone. "Are you on vacation?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's sort of complicated."

"How complicated can a vacation be?"

"I'm playing my cards. If the outcome is positive, I'll stay. If not, I'll go from there."

"Let me guess," the woman folded her arms with a cocky grin. "It's either business or a girl."

The young man's poker face didn't flinch. Instead, he tactfully responded, "Ma'am, there are two more option that were not played: Both, or neither."

She sighed rolling her eyes. Mental games weren't her cup of tea. She slouched in her seat trying to make herself comfortable. "I understand you didn't leak to the media you were coming home but the least I could get is a direct answer. It's not like I'm ever going to meet a celebrity again."

Yagami Taichi shook his head opening the newspaper again and held it in front of him to be shielded from public view once more. Some people were a trip. In his line of work, no matter what may be he couldn't afford mistakes in his personal life. Mistakes would affect his job. And the people were the ones that could make or break his job. His insides, though, were screaming 'Both!' But alas, mind won over matter and catching up with some over due world news beckoned.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Hey, my daughter likes your songs, but I'm closing. It's been a tough day and my family would like to see me home early for once," stated the owner of 'Hot Spot Cuzz'; a popular area with the locals of Odaiba. The elder owner stood firmly with several towels thrown over his left shoulder, wrinkled arms folded across the chest; though opposite to the weariness that showed in his face.

Matt jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly looked at his wrist watch, then scurried to gather all the scattered loose leaf paper that covered the booth table where he sat at into one pile and placed them in a black folder. He bowed with an apology. "Gomen. I lost track of time. It won't happen again."

The owner's body language softened. "Fame must be tough having to hide in this shabby place to concentrate."

"Kaito-sama," Matt grinned, "As far as I'm concerned I'd give my arms to change my address here."

Kaito shook his head slightly humored. "I knew I shouldn't have let you worked here when you were a kid. And don't let your bum get cold in my place. Air conditioning cost money –"

" – And it takes money to keep a place, so buy something, will you?" Matt finished the end of Kaito's sentence in a dull tone. "Yeah, I know, I know."

Kaito shook his head in defeat. He turned and walked behind the counter finishing his cleaning. "Get out of my store, Oh, Rock-star-teen-throb-wanna-be-who's-really-twenty-three."

The curves of Matt's mouth spread further upward and out. "You remembered my birthday. Belated, but remembered. I'm touched. Really. Thank you."

Kaito grunted not sure how to respond. His face remained downward as he continued with his duties. He nodded towards the direction of a sliced cherry pie in its clear plastic display container. "On the house." And right as the rock star touched the lid he added on a light note, eyes drilling holes through Yamato's skull, "Next time it'll cost."

"Hai, Kaito-sama," Matt spoke more in a joking mocking way as he wrapped his slice of pie in a napkin.

This had always been their type of friendship and an odd one at that. The summer when everyone moved Matt applied for a job at this same coffee shop for an extra income coming in. Granted, the pay for a cashier wasn't much, but there weren't many businesses looking to hire with a major layoff in the country due to the recession; much less a teen who's only job that could be recorded on a resume was a musician. Therefore, Matt went with a proposition that Kaito couldn't refuse: If he was hired, he'd continue with his band spreading the word about 'Hot Spot Cuzz', and draw the crowds in once they figured that he worked there. And, boy, did it work. And, boy, did he invest in aspirin and a back massager.

But Kaito saw the determination, moving him to manager, worked with his schedule, and watched this teen turn into a man; his band morphing from 'The Teenage Wolves' to 'The Wolves'. As for Kaito, his 'shabby' business was put on the map and his shop saved from closing. After all these years of one always looking after the other the elder man kept his sarcastic tone, regardless of Matt seeing through his ways. And now, the three-time platinum record winning band leader stayed loyal to solely his music, Kaito to his store; both incomes doing wonderfully. The recession was of no more.

Matt still dropped by every so often to keep the crowds coming in signing autographs. Kaito's 'thank you's' was allowing him to sit all day, if needed, in a booth disguised with a cap and sunglasses staring out of the window, or studying the people surrounding him. His notes for future songs would go down in his black folder. But it was times like these that Yamato's joking with sarcasm would go too far and be thrown out having to dodge flying dish towels.

Matt removed the sunglasses placing them in his shirt pocket as he walked home that night. It was nine-ish in the evening and his insides ached with stress having to make several life changing decisions. He was the type of person to make a list and plan things the way he saw fit. Unfortunately, things weren't going that way. With the amount of money he made he could live in a quieter side of town, but chose not to. He much rather blend in with the city. Even so, it was odd calling home 'home'. He'd been away from it for so long he was afraid it would be like entering a museum. Basically, he knew more of the in's and out's of several major airports than his kitchen cabinets.

He stopped short in his walk, his heart racing. Six feet away stood Takenouchi Sora adjusting her light brown trench coat collar beside a newspaper stand as people walked by busy with their own lives. She was here? In Odaiba? At this time of night? He didn't know whether to hug her or stay glued right there. And then she saw him. Her mouth dropped and she stood there, speech stuck in her throat while happiness grew in her facial expression.

He cleared his throat. "Catching bugs? Tonight's a good night."

She squealed in joy jogging towards him and held him in a lingering hug, both swaying side to side. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he rested his chin on her hair. "What brings you here?"

Her voice lowered with a bit of life sucked out. "I know I vowed to stay in Nagane until we all were together again, but…" Sora lifted her head pulling away reaching into his shirt pocket. She felt something familiar. She gasped in shock pulling the sunglasses out and also seeing the black folder and pushed Matt away at the chest. "You came back early from your tour and didn't tell me?"

"Uh, well, Sora, see –"

"Wait," she cut in shaking her head, "Inspiration hit and you ran over to the Hot Spot Cuzz to write and barter food off Kaito." She raised an eyebrow. "How good am I?"

His eyes fell to his slice of birthday pie and offered it to her. "To the last crumb."

She declined tightening the trench coat with a small smile whisking away the wisps of auburn hair that were failing in falling in her face from the light, cool wind blowing through. "Keep it. I worry about your diet being on the road. Was today just a drive by?"

Matt shook a hand disturbing the air. "Wait, wait. Answer my question. You wouldn't be here unless Jun became the fifth member of Kiss."

Sora lowered her head in a shy manner playing with her fingernails. "I wasn't expecting you home. So I was going to leave this letter," she reached inside her coat and handed it to him. "I wrote down a lot of funny things that happened while you were gone."

Touched, he took the seated envelop and stuffed it in his shirt pocket. "Already? I thought you finished moving to a new apartment and funny stories already happened?"

"Matt, you've been on tour with your band for about a month. Of course stories are going to build," she pointed out.

A sly grin placed. "Hand delivered as well, I see."

She raised a brow countering. "Don't let your fame get to your swelled head."

He fell silent. She noticed and stared intensely. He took a deep breath in scanning the area and she waited for the big boom.

"Our band isn't selling as many albums as we used to. If the band doesn't comply with our agent to an acting contract to boost moral the agency can drop us like a hot potato and keep half the profits of the sales for ten years."

She felt the wind knock out of her. Sympathy rose as all she could do was lay a hand on his arm. "Oh, Yamato…"

He shrugged his shoulders offering his arm. "It'll blow over. I'll keep you posted. Walk you back to the train station?"

"Sure."

"And we'll meet at your place this Saturday?"

Her soft answer followed linking her arm with his. "As usual."

- x - x - x - x - x -

The sound of thick, tough cardboard box being ripped apart echoed in a freshly painted bedroom. Pieces of cardboard dust floated in the air giving the scent of musty dew. She inhaled deeply taking in the intoxicating memories. Slender fingers reached inside pulling out the contents wrapped in yellowish, tainted and brittle newspaper gently laying them on the floor beside the bed. There was a strange aura that flowed out of this box; one of suspense and joy all wrapped with a soft whisper of sadness. Daring not to interrupt the mystical air Sora paused biting her lower lip. There was a reason why these objects were inside this box tucked away. There was a reason why she shunned them from her presence.

Sitting cross-legged on the clean carpeted floor sandwiched in between her tall dresser and bed a long dressing mirror faced her from across the wall reflecting every action taken. To the right of the mirror was a bookcase full of odd and ends and her favorite books. The wall to the right of the bed was the closet, where after putting away the last box from moving a mental note was made to donate half of her shoes. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that the fashion career would catch her eye. But she made it. She fought her way to the top of her career becoming well recognized and respected. Financially well off she had just moved into a bigger apartment in a quieter side of town of Nagane. Wouldn't her childhood friends be proud of her.

Sora's face softened, her posture became sluggish. Of what childhood friends that were left, that is. One by one they all slipped away; emails were random, and phone calls became few. Some were scattered to different countries, the rest were spread all over Japan – except Yamato. His dad stayed in Odaiba. The depression was no match for the media industry. She could vouch to say he did keep his word with Tai about watching out for her. Now all she had left was Matt and this box.

Dare she go through with it? She sighed looking to her side pushing the contents under the bed. That was in the past. She had other things to do than to get teary-eyed. The city of Nagane was waiting for her, not Odaiba. After all this was a brand new work day. Speaking of which, it was time to run to work. After dashing to the refrigerator, holding an apple in her mouth with her teeth, she raced to the front door only to stop abruptly.

"Ohayo, Sora-chan!" the man greeted a laugh.

"_Kami!_ Matt!" garbled Sora stumbling to a halt.

As soon as she spoke any recollection of gripping that apple disappeared; that is, until the sound of it hitting the pavement came about. The two watched the fruit roll in a wide circular pattern until it bumped into his feet with her teeth marks facing the air. Matt lifted his gaze back to his long time best friend with an amused wonderment; whereas, Sora sheepishly grinned. He bent over to retrieve the apple and handed it back to her keeping the same expression.

She cleared her throat accepting it. "I wasn't that hungry."

"Of course not. All people in Nagane run outside with apples in their mouths," he grinned watching her squirm.

Sora's attitude changed; lips tightened, posture straightened, and muscles toughened. And before another word was spoken she slapped him on the arm.

"Itai!" he shouted more out of shock than of pain. It was always Tai she'd slap; never him. "What in Kami's name?"

"Did I not tell you to call before you come?" she demanded.

"Yeah, but –"

"'Yeah, but nothing. I just got a new place – which is not even decent for my best friend to see – and I'm off to work."

"Didn't your email say you finished unpacking?"

"_Dirty,_ Yamato," she stressed. "I always like to clean before I move in and after so. There's footprints everywhere and I swear I saw a spider web in the bathroom.

He shrugged his shoulders and kicked the pavement unattached with his feelings. "Guess what I have to say can wait."

"Did you miss work to visit?" she inquired turning to lock the door. It took an hour and thirty minutes on subway from Odaiba to Nagane and the time was eight-thirty in the morning. This must have been planned instead of sudden.

He replied in a cool tone. "It's worth the reaction."

She turned back stuffing the house keys in her purse confused. "I don't get what you're saying," she shook her head taking hold of his arms. "What's going on?"

An impish expression showed. "You might want to sit for this."

She gulped. He waited. She opened her mouth to speak and he silenced her with a raised hand. She backed into a patio chair on her porch. Matt turned his back to her, gave a short, sharp whistle, and lo and behold Tai jumped out from behind the bush that was right next to her. Poor choice for the once soccer champion, because when that happened she screamed in terror and slapped Tai across the face. Matt lowered his head sighing; that wasn't the place he told Tai to hide. Some things never change.

_**"Itai! Sora-chan! **It's me!"_

_**"Baka!** Baka, baka, baka!" _she screamed with all her might.

_"I'm a 'baka'?" _Tai spoke taken aback. _"You're_ a baka! I come back like I said I would and you slap me? I gave a hanky away for you," he lowered his voice, squinting his eyes and pointed to her, "baka."

Sora's eyes began to water. Tai blinked unsure what to do. "Uh, well, not-not in a...Baka in a...girly way...Yeah! We're all baka's sometimes - Wait! I mean...Words are so tricky. Have you ever gotten that feeling that words are just out there to mess things up...Sora?" His voice became weaker when she sniffed back tears. "Can I poke you?" He did anyway. Again. And again. What he didn't expect was his once tomboy best friend jumping from her seat and diving on top of him with joy in a fierce hug back into the bushes, regardless of wearing a skirt.

Matt jumped stretching a hand out quick to take a step forward. "Sora! _Careful!_ Tai!" He groaned giving up. At least the trio was whole again.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"I know we've always kept in touch, but isn't it weird sitting here together?" Tai asked. All three sat cross-legged in a circle in Sora's living room floor catching up with the past. "It's almost like time stood still."

"Yeah, it is," Sora agreed unable to contain her emotions of joy playfully slugging him. She called in to work with the old "I'm sick _cough cough_" routine. "Matt, you knew?"

"He called me after I got in. We agreed to catch you today," Matt grinned at Tai then cocked his head scrunching his eyebrows. One of Tai's cheeks looked bigger than the other. "Dude, she got you good. From this angle you look like a chipmunk."

"Huh?" Tai panicked touching the left cheek. _"Itai!_ Sora," he whined, "Look what you did! You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Gomen!" Sora switched into a motherly mode again. She took hold of his chin and used it as a lever to move his head scanning the affected area. "It'll go way. That was just my love for you. And anyway, it wasn't that hard, baka."

He pushed her away scowling. "And what are you? A tenshi?"

She winked at him and headed towards the kitchen. "You've got it. I'll get you some steak."

He turned to his rock-n-roll friend in shock. "Whoa. She's going to cook? She should have asked how I liked it. Mine should be medium rare with a spruce of lemon and a mint leaf on the side. It's good for the palate."

"Uh, I don't think that's what she's going to do with it, buddy."

"Well, what else? Bribe me to dance to the 'Chicken Song' for a t-bone steak or it'll be posted on her blog for all to see?" He finished in a confident tone. _"Iiiii_-think-not. It's got to be guilt of all the times she's done this to me."

That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Right as he turned in the same direction _smack!_ went the piece of meat on the swollen cheek. He fell to the ground holding the meat with both hands out of instinct groaning.

"Wrong!" Sora giggled holding a victory sign. _"This_ goes on my website! Matt, hold him down until I get my camera!"

- x - x - x - x - x -

"How do you like your job?" she asked.

It was later that evening. The three had spent the whole day locked in her place just talking and watching tv. Matt's agent called his cell turning it into a conference call with the band on the line forcing them all for an answer. He had to excuse himself outside. That was half an hour ago and still no agreement. So there laid the other two sprawled on their backs watching television upside down and calves resting on the couch. And, yes, Tai cooked and ate that steak claiming it his reward for painfully being her friend all these years.

"I mean, you've lead New Zealand to the World Cup for the last three years. It had to of felt awesome," she added to her question. "Any plans to move back?"

Tai stayed in his thoughts watching the tv audience laugh at a practical joke played on a contestant then turned his attention to her. "It's more of a dream than a job. I love every minute of it. I told you that before on the phone."

"Yeah, but I never get an answer on moving back," she pointed out.

He stayed there studying every feature about her; the way she'd squint her eyes whenever something personal was discussed; the way she'd purse her lips in almost anticipation of what the other would say. All had stayed the same. Not even location would change them. And now that they were together again he didn't want to say what was deep down inside. The soul could move miles farther than a body.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"It just…It just depends."

"If you're worried about a place to stay –"

"No, it's not that," he reassured.

"Then what?" she sat up becoming impatient. "What in Kami's name could be holding you back?"

He followed suit sitting up to meet her eye level. There was a presence of hesitation as he spoke. "I've sort of…I've taken interest in…Okay, I'm a firm believer that, err, everything happens for a reason. The recession didn't just happen because several bakas decided to close several imports from major countries because an agreement couldn't be reached. Do that and of course the other countries wouldn't accept our exports –"

"Tai, what's the point?" Sora's patience was wearing thin.

He answered unsure how she'd take it. "I've taken classes online in government. I want to work in the government field here."

Sora was stunned. Not even Matt's jumping up and down like a mad man on the phone woke her out of it. "Get out. Seriously?"

He sheepishly answered. "Yeah. I wanted to say later when we were all together, but geez, Sor, you're pushy."

"Me?" she said taken aback. She flinged him. "You don't speak up, baka."

"Me?" he responded the same. "You're the baka, baka. Oh," he spoke like nothing happened. "and tomorrow I start my internship here at parliament."

She gasped hugging him. "Wow! I'm so happy for you!"

"_Itai! _Sora!"

She jumped back quickly. "Gomen! I forgot about your cheek." He pouted lightly touching it as she shook her head from a sudden thought. "Hold on. If something this wonderful is happening for you why be hesitant?"

Tai's face reddened a bit. He looked out the window to see Matt in a heated discussion then back at her concern expression. "Because, I need to know if it's worth it."

Sora's eyes scanned the room not sure how to take what was said. She chose her first thought. "Of course it's worth it. If that's what you want –"

"No, Sora-chan," he interrupted. He scooted closer and his breathing became shallow. Taking hold of her hands he spoke softer. "I could have gotten a position in New Zealand if I wanted. Tokyo was the toughest to get in. But was it worth it, Sora? Was it a mistake?"

Oh, boy. Was it hot or did the a/c break? Maybe the windows needed to be opened. She didn't have time to think about such nonsense though because it happened again. He kissed her on the cheek. Not a quick one though. Not a peck either. This one was a light, lingering one. And when the contact broke and both pairs of eyes locked everything else melted away; one hypnotized by beauty, the other struggling on what to say and do.

"Tai," she whispered, "It wasn't a mistake."

"It wasn't?" an uncontrollable smile sprouted.

"No," she smiled. "But, um, I'm not sure I'd want to be in a relationship at this time."

His muscles tightened and quickly scooted away. "Oh…So, you're, uh, Matt's been taking care of you, right?"

"We're only friends, Taichi. Nothing more."

"Oh."

Both fidgeted in their space. For a moment there it felt like they were back in kindergarten.

"Hey, Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do something tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"I…I don't know," he said wiping his hands on his legs, his head cast downward.

She leaned forward, her voice meek. "I'll bake some cookies."

He met her eyes again. "Just us?"

She grasped his hands. "Promise."

He wore a cocky grin. "For someone who doesn't want to go out you sure are confusing."

"I said cookies, baka."

"_Me?"_ the routine followed. "I'm not the baka, baka."

"No, you're the baka!"

Taichi held his tongue. Instead, he poked her gently. "You're right. You're my tenshi."

She blushed profusely looking downward and he grinned. Matt walked in, the anger from the phone conversation showing in his face. That was wiped away when he saw these two in this position. "What did I miss?"

"Didn't you know?" Sora told Matt awkwardly twisting her wrists. "I'm his tenshi."

- x - x - x - x - x -

There you have it folks. Once again I must ask, who will be the next pick? Will Taiora fans over raid the votes like last chapter or will Sorato fans gang up for this vote? I give only one option to change this course of destiny: «**VOTE**»!


End file.
